


The Hunted Hunters

by Scythio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cambion!Ruby, Cambion!Yang, Dryad!Sage, Fire Elemental!Scarlet, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Penny, Nephilim!Neptune, PTSD, Shapeshifter!Sun, Slow Burn, The focus is Seasuning, Torture, Werecat!Blake, Witch!Weiss, abandoned work, for now, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune is a Nephilim, possibly the only one. He's been kidnapped by an underground Paranormal (Para) trafficking ring, and treated like an object, slave, and trophy because of his wings. He lives this life for seven months, befor being saved by a shapeshifter called Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta reader for this yet! If you'd like to be my beta, IM me on my tumblr: scythio.tumblr.com  
> Also, certain paragraph breaks have meaning!  
> [_]-|-:[Ξ]:-|-[_]: Narrator POV  
> []---:{Ψ}:---[]: Neptune POV  
> )~~:( ҉ ):~~(: Sun POV

[Ψ]-|-:[Ξ]:-|-[Ψ]

Neptune never wanted to be a Nephilim. It wasn’t fun, or exciting, or happy. At first of course, all that stuff came later, with Sun. Neptune’s story started before Sun though. A long time before him, in fact. Let’s go back to where it all started, that fateful morning.

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

The alarm chimed with a cheerful, upbeat, hated tune. It was followed by a soft groan, and the tune ended with a harsh smack. Another soft groan, accompanied by the sliding of bedding and a rustle of feathers. Neptune stretched his wings, adorned with cotton candy blue feathers with the occasional cobalt blue. He stretched and preened them for a few minutes, having quite a few knots after sleeping on his right wing for the night. Once he was finished with the tricky job, he grabbed the homemade harness and began binding his wings to his back. Honestly, Neptune hated that part of the morning, restricting his freedom to accommodate his safety, imprisoning himself to the ground when he can soar.

Neptune was staring in the mirror, studying his hair. The brown dye was fading, showing his oddly natural neon blue hair. He also noticed the scruff on his face, giving the sides and chin a blueish tint. He grabbed the razor and shaving cream, applying a healthy layer before gliding the razor across his face, only having a couple of nicks along his jawline. Neptune wiped off the remaining cream with a towel and towards the kitchen to grab breakfast.

He made it about halfway before hearing his front door crash down with a splintering sound. He rushed towards the site of the intrusion, finding three men, muscular and clad in black. Upon seeing him, two of the strangers rushed him, one pulling a knife. They charged, the knife wielder slicing horizontally, but Neptune dodged it perfectly, somehow sensing it before it happened. The second man attempted to grab him, but Neptune easily moved out of the way. The first attacker stabbed towards Neptune, who sidestepped and causing the knife wielder to stab the wall. The second guy tried to deliver an onslaught of punches to Neptune, but he slided out of the way, weaved under hooks, parried jabs, and evading uppercuts. The intruder, in a stroke of luck, grabbed his shirt and ripped it off, showing Neptune’s wings. This sight caused all three intruders to hesitate.

“He was right. This thing is real!” The knife wielder exclaimed. The third intruder, the one who stood back, pulled out some sort of gun and before Neptune could react, shot some sort of dart into the Nephilim’s neck. Neptune stumbled back, his thoughts slurring and his eyelids drooping, realizing that they drugged him with some sort of sedative. He collapsed to the floor, hearing something about a torch’s wick before falling into unconsciousness.

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

**Seven Months Later**

Sun stood perched on a ledge, across from the warehouse where the target was supposed to be. One of his comrades on this mission, Blake, kneeled across from him, her silenced pistol in her hand and her trusty katana sheathed on her back. Scattered around the warehouse was the rest of the rescue team, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Sage, and Scarlet. His comm activated, allowing him to hear Ruby’s, the mission’s leader, voice.

“Alright guys, Ozpin’s told us that there was a Para being held here, as some sort of trophy or pet. Apparently their a very rare species, so there’ll be a lot of guards, so be careful. Our number one goal is to get the Para out of there without being hurt. Ready everyone?” The team each responded that they were ready.

“Okay! Let’s get in there and kick some butt!”


	2. Freed Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seven months, Neptune sees Sunlight (Pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, finals kept me busy!

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

Neptune lifted his head to the sound of gunshots. His captor, and their customer, quickly turned to the source of the sound.

“Torchwick! I thought you said this location was safe!”

“I told you idiot, it is, no one knows about this!” His captor was irritated with the introduced danger. One of his bodyguards walked up to him.

“Sir, the second guard has been breached. We need to go.”

“Oh fine, can we take my purchase at least?” Torchwick’s customer was really greedy, wanting Neptune even though he could get shot any moment. The guard who warned them addressed the

“Sir, I’m afraid we have to go.” The customer was fuming.

“Torchwick told me that I will get the source of the Angel Tear drug! AND IF I DON’T GET IT, NO ONE WILL!” Wow, he really wanted Neptune.

“Well, Sol-“ Roman started and was cut off by his customer.

“Don’t use my real name you twat!”

“Okay, well _Shopkeep_ , We can kill him.” Roman put sarcastic emphasis on the name Shopkeep.

“Perry, put it in the water and turn up the voltage. _Now_.” Neptune began struggling, trying to escape the binds, but it was fruitless. The platform he stood on lowered into two foot deep water. He couldn’t yell, all that got past the gag were muffled “Mmmphs”. Roman and Shopkeep walked out of the room, and as soon as the door closed, the door opposite to them blew open. The first to enter was a boy with golden hair and a… tail? He was followed by a girl with amber eyes and ebony hair and cat ears. The next was a girl wearing a red hood with an older girl with burning yellow hair. Burning-Hair launched a fireball at Perry, but he activated the device Neptune was standing in. A metallic scent filled the air as lightning arced from the water on Neptune’s body, filling him with excruciating pain. As his vision faded to black, he heard one last thing before slipping out of consciousness.

“Sun, turn it off!”

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

Sun was pacing across the infirmary that Angel-Boy was in. The dude has been out for three days, after being put in that shock pool. Blake entered the room, knocking softly on the door.

“Hey Sun.”

“Hey Blake.”

“Sun, I know you’re really worried about this guy, but let up. Ozpin said that he’s really tough.” Blake was trying her soothing voice, something she used to loosen up or console her friends. It didn’t work this time, Sun was really worried about this guy, he knew what it was like.

“I really don’t care what Ozpin said! This guy was tortured! For a long time too! It might not leave a mark on his body but it will definitely leave one on his mind!” Sun was mad. Very mad, he doesn’t get like this often. He could see through Blake’s stony expression and saw that she was startled.

“Sun, I know what you went through, just calm down. You can help him through this.” Blake proceeded to walk out of the infirmary after this statement, leaving Sun and Angel-Boy. Sun waited for a few hours, getting some food from Ruby and Blake. He was lost in thought when Angel-Boy woke up. He jumped with a start before he winced. He kept a steady eye on Sun, though.

“Heya, Angel-Boy. I’m Sun, and you are?” Sun kept his voice joyful and welcoming, like it usually is.

“I-I’m N-Neptune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Sun? No one knows! Except for Blake.


	3. Silent Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new doctor, and some Q&A with Sun and Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonic is not mine! To see the brilliant creator, his blog is theasgardiandetective.tumblr.com

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

Sun obviously hasn’t slept for a while considering the bags under his eyes. He quickly told Neptune that he needed to grab some tonic for him, and he’ll be back in a few minutes. It took him exactly enough time to have Neptune be full of suspicion. Sun came back with a man in a long white coat and black and white hair, who upon seeing him, Neptune crawled back against the wall, wincing from his wings hitting the wall. Why did his wings hurt? Why weren’t they bound by those metal bonds?

“Woah woah woah Angel-Boy! This is Tonic, a resident doctor! He’ll look at your wounds!” Sun explained, worry edged in his voice. Wounds? What wounds? Neptune looked around, he examined the room but not himself. There was a patch on his right should and left of his abdomen. Six white strips have replaced the metal bonds on his wings. Tonic chose then to speak.

“I have to remove the bandages to examine the wounds, see how you have healed. I’m going to start on your wings.” Tonic stepped forward and reached out, but Neptune shifted his wings away.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just need to see your wounds.” Tonic reached out again, and Neptune curled up his wings around himself. Sun cleared his throat.

“Tonic, I think maybe he’d let me remove his bandages. Is that okay?” Tonic pondered the thought, before agreeing. Sun moved up to Neptune, who watched the blond-haired boy carefully.

“May I?” Sun motioned to Neptune’s wings. Neptune stared at Sun for a few seconds, before nodding. Sun was the first savior, the first one he saw when Neptune woke up in the strange bed. Neptune unfurled his wings. Sun touched the first bandage, and began to slowly unwrapping it. The other two on the first wing followed. Tonic told Sun to stop so he could see the first set of wounds. Tonic muttered nonsense to himself as Neptune looked at what the bandages hid. The exposed flesh usually hidden by the feathers was healthy looking, partially covered by new feathers growing in. Older feathers were in slight disarray as well. Tonic signaled Sun to work on the left wing, who carefully removed the bandages. This set was very similar to the first set. Tonic wrote something down on a clipboard, presumably about the wings.

“Okay, the wings have healed enough to not be bandaged. Let’s move onto the burns. Sun, if you could.” Sun looked Neptune in the eyes.

“I’m going to take off the two patches on your chest. Is this okay? I don’t want you to feel unsafe.” Neptune again contemplated for a few moments, then he nodded. Sun carefully removed the patch on his shoulder. Under it, his skin was slightly redder than the rest. Most notably was the scar, which looked like a small patch of light red lightning branching outward. Sun, again, slowly peeled off the larger patch on his abdomen. A larger replication of the scar on his shoulder hid beneath the bandage, centering near his hip bone and moving upward, ending by the armpit. Tonic scribbled on his clipboard, murmuring more doctor nonsense, like “Lichtenberg figures”. He soon said that the scars didn’t need to be covered either, and whatever kind of “Para” Neptune was, he healed quickly.

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

Sun worried for Neptune. He was extremely malnourished, very nervous looking, and Sun himself was in a very similar situation. Neptune barely talked, and Sun understood, as it took him a month to say his first word to the residents of Beacon.

Once Tonic left, Sun decided to ask Neptune a few questions.

“Okay, Neptune, I have a few questions. Don’t talk if you don’t wanna, I’m going to ask yes or no, so just nod or shake your head. Is this okay?”

Nod. Sun felt relief that Neptune is going to cooperate.

“Do you want me to tell the others your name?”

Shake. Okay, Neptune didn’t want anyone to know his name, aside from Sun. He understood, a name can be powerful.

“Do you feel safe here?”

Shake. Neptune is very similar to Sun when he first came to Beacon.

“Do you trust me?”

A shoulder shrug. That’s good, it’s not a no.

“Are you going to stay, once you’ve recovered?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonic is not mine! To see the brilliant creator, his blog is theasgardiandetective.tumblr.com


	4. New Nests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune gets up and walking... sortof.

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

“Are you going to stay, once you’ve recovered?” Neptune’s mouth curled into a pout, and his eyes shifted down to the side. Sun assumed that this was his thinking face.

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

“Are you going to stay, once you’ve recovered?” Neptune knew this was going to be a minute or two. He didn’t really know anything, or anyone, here. They took care of him, after that awful place. Sun was kind, the only person here he partially trusted. He probably couldn’t go home, they knew where he lived. He didn’t have the money to get a new apartment. He had no friends nor family to live with, he had nowhere to go, other than here. Wherever “here” is.

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

Nod. Neptune was going to stay! Sun hid his excitement.

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

Sun tried to hide his excitement, but drastically failed to.

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

Sun was overexcited. _Neptune’s staying! He was staying! What will the others think of him! They’d obviously have to wait for him to warm up to them, but they’ll like him! Hopefully!_

Sun was broken from his thoughts when a loud growl filled the air. He focused back in to Neptune, who looked startled at first, then his features morphed into a sheepish look.

“You hungry?” Neptune nodded, reaffirming Sun’s assumption. Sun stood up quickly.

“Okay! Let’s see if you can walk first though, if that’s alright? I just want you to meet the people here.” Neptune didn’t respond, he had a puzzled expression and appeared to be looking behind Sun’s legs. Sun wondered what Neptune could be looking at. Oh right. _Neptune was looking at Sun’s tail._

“Curious ‘bout my tail, aren’t ya Angel-Boy?” Neptune nodded, not looking away from the tail.

“See, I’m a shapeshifter, I can change shape to monkeys, apes, anything as long as it’s a primate. Except, I can’t maintain a fully human form, so I have things like enhanced senses, this tail, slightly longer incisors. Understand?” Neptune nodded his head again. Sun probably should’ve gotten that out of the way earlier, but he was puckish, and Neptune was extremely hungry from the growls his stomach was making.

“Okay! Let’s see if you can walk.”

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

Neptune slowly swiveled so he was sitting upright, perpendicular to the bed. He stood up abruptly, before stumbling and having Sun catch him.

“Okay, Angel Boy, let’s not have you walk on your own for now. Instead, I’ll support you to the mess hall, that alright?” Neptune waved him off, he didn’t want any more help from Sun. He shuffled forward, keeping his wings tucked close to his back so they didn’t knock down anything. Neptune managed to shuffle out of the infirmary before tripping. He felt Sun’s hand brush against his arm and shook it away. He got up, pain stinging across his scars on his torso.

Neptune managed to walk all the way to the mess hall, only tripping two more times. Once they arrived at the door, Sun told him to wait before entering, closing the door behind him. Neptune heard Sun’s muffled voice, catching words like “mellow” and “don’t stare”. Sun then opened the door, telling Neptune to come in. That, of course, was when the explosion happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like the rapid POV swaps at the beginning, I'm sorry, I thought it would be cool.  
> Also, you'll find out what (or who) exploded next chapter.


	5. Feathers in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and late chapter, I've been kinda busy! (PTSD Trigger Warning)

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

The room flared gold, crimson, and orange for a few seconds, before returning to its normal colors. Strangely, there were no burn marks, black charring, or gray ash. Neptune wasn’t focusing on this strange fact. Rather, he was filling with panic, memories of the dark warehouse flashing before his eyes and flying through his mind. He was shrinking down to the ground, his wings folding around his body, giving Neptune the image of being wrapped in a bright blue cocoon.

He was faintly aware of what was happening around him, tree branches whipping across the window, accompanied by clouds of dust and leaves flying through the air, carried by the wind.

_Blinding pain, coming from the small pool he was forced to stand in-_

A flash of golden hair.

_-His screams, ringing in the dark room-_

Eyes the color of steel, flecked with streaks of sunlight.

_-A man in a bowler hat with mascara, holding a vial to Neptune’s eyes, as if he were collecting his tears-_

Warm hands on his shoulders.

_-Cold and heartless laughter, as if the spectator enjoyed Neptune’s pain-_

“Angel Boy!” A voice of honey, grabbing and pulling him from his memories, a beam of light in dark shadows. Neptune focused into the real world. Sun’s hands were gripping his shoulders, shaking him. Sun’s eyes were staring straight into Neptune’s and Sun was repeating Neptune’s nickname over and over. Neptune unfolded his wings slightly, enough for him to reach out and put his hands on Sun’s shoulders, to tell him that Neptune’s panic attack has stopped.

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

Neptune gripped Sun’s shoulders, as if to say _I’m okay, it’s over for now._ Knowing that Neptune’s panic attack has stopped sent relief flooding through Sun, but he was still angry at Yang. It was she who threw the slice of wet bread at Scarlet, causing the fire elemental to ignite and trigger Neptune’s panic attack.

“Yang” Sun growled.

“You probably shouldn’t pull anything like that when Angel Boy’s around, _Yang_.”

The girl with the glowing blonde hair laughed nervously and apologized, promising that she wouldn’t do so again. A deep voice calmly rang through.

“Has anyone else noticed the wind? How it’s rapidly increased from slight breeze to violent gusts?"

Everyone slowly looked outside, except for Sun, Sage, who both were focusing on the blue winged boy, and Neptune, who was staring at the ground. Ruby quietly spoke with her naive voice.

“Uh, so you’re saying that he can, uh-“ Sage interrupted her.

“He’s showing aerokinetic capabilities, yes. Quite powerful too.” A Ozpin's voice rang out, dripping with wisdom as usual.

“Now, now Mr. Ayana, lets not make assumptions, should we?”

"Oh, Professor Ozpin, I, uh, I was just taking Neptune to your office now!" Sun stammered out. Ozpin was powerful, and old, very old. Mostly everyone in the Beacon complex respected him, and to be honest, partially afraid of him.

"Oh, are you now? Are you lost, as my office is on the other side of the complex?" Ozpin's voice was undermined by a joyful tone, as if he was joking.

"Now, Sun,  _Angel Boy,_ lets actually go to my office."


	6. Angelic Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune learns his heritage

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

Ozpin’s office was nice. It was a cozy hazel with bronze accents, filled with the soft ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner. Ozpin sat behind his desk, with a scary looking woman with a riding crop and a fancy cape. To be honest, she was unnerving Neptune, but Sun’s presence helped calm him. Suddenly, Ozpin cleared his throat.

 

“Glynda, Sun, if you could wait outside for a few minutes while I talk with our newcomer?” Ozpin asked, but it sounded slightly like an order.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Sure Ozpin.” Ozpin waited a few moments before speaking again.

 

“Now, Mr. Vasilias.” Neptune was extremely surprised. How did this old man know his surname when he only told Sun his _first_ name.

 

“You’re probably wondering how I knew your surname. Its simple. I got it from your wings, and your natural neon blue hair-” Neptune didn’t understand. Is Ozpin going somewhere with this? “- Your mother must’ve been the angel Azuraem Vasilias. Her wings were blue, like yours, except hers were more cobalt than neon.” So… Neptune was half angel? Like the religious angels who carried out God’s will and wrath.

 

“In reality, Mr. Vasilias, angels are more like the Greek gods. Each one controlling specific aspects of the world. Azuraem is the ruler of the seas and storms, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you showed some power in those elements.” Neptune partially understood what was going on now. His mother was gone his entire life, and his father died shortly after Neptune learned to hide his wings.

 

“So in all essence Mr. Vasilias, you are a Nephilim. A half human, half angel. Understand?” Neptune nodded.

 

“Okay. Sun, Glynda you may come in.” Ozpin said that last part slightly louder than normal, and caused Neptune to jump. The door opened, and Glynda returned to standing next to Ozpin, and Sun plopped down in the chair next to the Nephilim.

 

“Now, I think our newcomer needs someone to show him the ropes and how Beacon works. Mr. Wukong?” Sun perked up at the sound of his name.

 

“Yeah! Totally! When do we start?” Sun was obviously excited about being Neptune’s mentor. Ozpin chuckled.

 

“Well, I think you’ll start tomorrow. Neptune probably needs some rest.”

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

The sun had set hours earlier, and Sun was still up talking to Sage.

“And so I’m his mentor! And I’m really excited, but I’m nervous I’ll mess it up and he won’t like me after I do.” Sun was rambling excitedly, but lost energy as he went on. Sage was looking intently at him while he quietly spoke.

“You’re gonna do great. You’re perfect for a mentor.”

“I know. I like _like_ him, but I still like _like_ you! But I want to give him time before I ask, and I don’t know how’d you react a-and I-“ Sage shushed him.

“I don’t mind sharing you, Angel Boy seems really nice, but fragile. How long are you planning?”

“A month, maybe two, depends on how he adjusts to living here.” Sun said sheepishly.

“That’s good. Now, let’s go to sleep.” Sage kissed Sun, and they headed to their neighboring rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo, boy. That twist, eh?  
> Plus, I kinda losing heart in this, the lack of feedback kinda doesn't help, so maybe could I could have some more feedback?  
> Also, Sage's POV will be (0){Φ}(0)


	7. Dark Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares!

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

_Neptune was standing in an endless pool of water, surrounded by a fearsome storm. The wind howled, thunder cracked, echoing over and over. Black water churned, sending up white froth into the air._

_Suddenly, a spot of pale gold. Neptune ran to it, like it was his salvation from Hell. The source of the gold defined into Sun, his tail pulled by the wind. Neptune tried to shout Sun’s name, but no sound came from his mouth. Yet, somehow, Sun turned around. Steel eyes met cerulean._

_“Nep-“ Sun was cut off, shackles made of water leaped from the sea onto his wrists, pulling him under faster than a flash of lightning. Burning crimson thunder rained from the sky, and a woman’s voice rang out._

_“Azuraem, you cannot win. I will have your champion, and I will have your domain.”_

_“Beware Salem. The riptide hides under calm waters.”_

(0)<>{Φ}<>(0)

Sage was running down the hall, trailing Sun. The wind was howling, and the trees were distressed. He ran to the infirmary, where Blue was sleeping. The wind got stronger, and by the time Sage was by the infirmary, he was barely moving forward.

As he opened the infirmary door, he saw Tonic, surrounded in a bright blue sphere, trying to move forward, Blue, whose wings were sparking and sending bright blue lightning around the room, and Sun, who was gripping Blue’s hands, despite getting struck by his lightning several times.

“NEPTUNE!” Sun screamed, shaking his hands. The wind began to die down.

“NEPTUNE!” Lightning stopped sparking around the room.

“Nep… tune.” Sun was gasping. Blue opened his eyes partially. Sun looked extremely pale. _Oh god,_ Sage thought, _Hopefully its from the lightning._

Sun’s veins began to darken. _No, no!_ The golden haired boy began to seize up, gasping for air. Blue was now on full alert, panicking. Tonic moved towards Sun, but Sage dived towards the shapeshifter first, catching him halfway to the floor.

_The silver isn’t supposed to activate now! It’s supposed to happen in two days!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a lot of my motivation comes from feedback! Also, sorry for the short chapter.


	8. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake me up (Wake me up Inside) Can't Wake Up (SAAAAAVE MEEEEE)

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

Sun was unconscious, lying on the bed next to Neptune. He could see the first tips of sunlight peeking over the horizon, morning will soon arrive.

Sun’s condition seemed to have slightly improved, his black veins a shade lighter. The shapeshifter didn’t move much, aside from his tail and hands twitching. Tonic had left, but Sage still sat in the room, watching over Neptune and Sun. Neptune didn’t like what happened to Sun. Neptune didn’t want to know what happened. But, he did. He wanted to know why this happened to Sun, he wanted to know why anyone would want to hurt the cheerful blond.

“Wh-Why.” Neptune’s voice was hoarse and quiet, unused. But Sage heard him anyways, and slightly perked up.

“You want to know what happened to Sun?” Neptune nodded.

“Okay, but I’ll have to start from the beginning. Are you sure you want to know?” Neptune nodded again, not sure what he was going to learn.

“Sun and I, we were captured by the same group of scientists. I come from the rainforest in southern Ghana, and Sun is from the Chinese province of Yunnan. He told me about his home forest, and in return I told him about the trees of Ghana, how old some them were, how wise. The first few weeks, they just held us in cement cells, doing nothing but giving us food. Then, one day, they took Sun from his cell, and I heard his screams ring out, horrendous and full of pain. And when they brought him back, he wouldn’t wake up for hours on end. They experimented on me. What would happen if I had no light, if I lived in total darkness. How I would react to the treatment of nearby plant life. If pesticides had any extra effect. None of their experiments were pleasant on us, none of them. And, one day, Sun asked. He asked why. Why were they hurting us, why they tortured us. Their answer is one so horrid, so wrong, that I can never forget it. They told us that someone had to get rid of the world’s scum. That they had to find our weaknesses.”

Sage was almost crying near the end, and Neptune was horrified. Who would do this to Sun? Who?

)~~:(  ҉  ):~~(

Sun woke up feeling like he just went twenty rounds with Nora and Yang. He could barely lift himself up with his arms when he heard Neptune gasp.

“Sun!” An unfamiliar voice said. It was quiet, and rough. He looked around and only saw Sage and Neptune. _Wait, does that mean_.

“Angel Boy, you’re talking now!” Neptune nodded. “Well, then, let’s get some food!” Sun immediately tried to get up.

“Oh no no no, Sun. You are staying in bed! I’ll get your food!” Sage exclaimed.

“You know, when we call you the team mom, we aren’t kidding.”

“Oh, ha ha. Do you want your chili hot or cold, Sun?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cried during this. Backstories, backstories, Sun likes chili.


	9. Whispers Among Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local fire elemental can't eat spicy food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to LEx for betareading this, please check out her blog at nerdgasrnz.tumblr.com

[]---:{Ψ}:---[]

“You know, Scar, for a fire elemental, you sure can’t take hot foods.”

“Fuck you, Sun! You put in, like, two kilograms of spices in the noodles!”

“I cooked your noodles separately, with 60 grams of spices, Scar.”

“NO YOU DIDN’T!”

“Actually, Scarlet, he did. I watched him, and if you look in the kitchen, you can see the two separate pots he used.”

“FUCK YOU TOO SAGE! SPARKY, YOU OUGHTA AGREE WITH ME, RIGHT?” Neptune didn’t quite like Scarlet’s nickname for him, he also didn’t like their attitude.

“Bit more spice.” Scarlet screamed out of frustration.

“Is the water too spicy too, Scarlet?” Sage teased. The fire elemental proceeded to flip off Sage, simultaneously igniting their hand. Sun took a sip of his tea.

“Okay, everyone. Finish up and go to sleep early. We have training tomorrow.”

(0)<>{Φ}<>(0)

A crisp breeze flew through the field, the mountains forming a wall around the small valley in which Beacon was placed. It was mid-autumn, meaning that the tree’s leaves were golden yellow, and that the scenery looked like a sea of sunlight. Sage was sitting quietly on the edge of the forest, watching Neptune train with Glynda and Nora. A certain shapeshifter sat next to him.

“What do the trees say about Neptune?”

“Uncertain whispers. They say that the power of raging storms is deep inside him, contained by his caring and quiet demeanor. The demonstrations we see during his flashbacks and nightmares are only fractions of his power.”

“Hopefully he won’t need to use it.” Sun remarked grimly. Glynda pinned two simple cloths onto a cord. It appeared she was working on Nora’s and Neptune’s abilities relating to wind, which was smart because of Neptune’s reactions to lightning and water, as well as Nora’s lack of training in that department.

“Well, Sage, let’s go work on the obstacle course.”

“Sure, Sun, but don’t use your tail to grip on the obstacles, that’s cheating.”

“I only do it when you make the plants trip me!”

“I only do _that_ because you use your tail!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the noodles that everyone's eating at the dinner scene are guòqiáo mǐxiàn, or 'Across the Bridge' Noodles. Also, please comment! Feedback is heavily appreciated!


	10. Author's Goodbye

I've lost motivation in this fic, so I'm just gonna end it here. If anyone else wants to work on the fic in my place, IM me at scythio.tumblr.com and I'll give the fic to you. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
